Crazyness That Is My Life
by decepticon gal
Summary: A 16 year old girl named Katherin whos a trans-fan goes to the Transformers univers.What crazy twists and turns make of her life bee/oc  oc is sams cousin
1. prolog

Girl Genius p.o.v

A 16 year old girl genius, with hip length blonde hair and bright green eyes was watching a movie called 'Transformers' on her bed in her poke-a-dot Pajamas with her laptop on the bed in front of was 11:00pm, she was supposed to be in bed at 11:00.

"Kat go to bed you have a hockey game tomorrow!"Katherine's mother said standing in the door way. Now Katherine's mother looked nothing like her,in fact she has curly dark brown hair and blue eyes.

Katherine put her fingers on the mouse pad part of the laptop and clicked the pause button on the movie. "But Moo-oomm,"Whined katherine."I'm at the best part.I can't stop it now, it's the part where they fight. 10 more minutes, please!"Pleaded kat, as she gave her mom the puppy-pout. What movie is she talking about you ask? Transformers-the very first movie.

Her mom, Elizabeth,sighed but she had a look in her eye that says I'm going to bet something. "Fine, but If you go passed 10 minutes you owe me 30 bucks!"Said her mother as she went back to her room.

Kat hit play and her eyes started to droop as it started. she was at the part where Jazz gets ripped in half.

_"You want a piece of me! You want a piece-" Jazz said._

_"No, I want two." megaton said, as he ripped Jazz in two._

Katherine looked at her window and saw a shooting star, she looked at the clock it says 11:00, kat looked back at her window and made a wish and that wish was "I wish I had the power to jump dimensions." Katherine then fell into a deep sleep.

Some ones p.o.v

A bright blue light went through the small three bedroomed house. "You will be my new heiress, the new..."


	2. chapter 1

Chapter Two

"Katherine Wake Up! You Have To Get Ready For Hockey In Three Hours!" My mother yelled, I could smell the pancakes cooking in the Kitchen...yummy.

"Okay" I yelled back, I got up and grabbed my favorite black super skinny jeans, my yellow shirt, and also black leather jacket. I then went to take a nice long shower.

As I got in the bathroom, I put my clothes on the counter and turned to my iPod touch and played Get the Party Started by P!nk. I turned to the shower and turned it on, I put it to a temperature I liked and hopped in.

I started to sing while I washed my hair, I sang:

"I'm comin' up so you better get this party started, I'm comin' up so you better get this party started

Get this party started on a Saturday night, Everybody's waiting for me to arrive, Sendin' out the message to all of my friends

We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz

I got lot of style, check my gold diamond rings

I can go for miles if you know what I mean

I'm comin' up so you better get this party started, I'm comin' up so you better get this party started"

I got my hair wet and put my favorite shampoo in, then washed it out then put conditioner in, they were both honey and lavender. As I washed my body I kept singing:

"Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat

Cruisin' through the west side

We'll be checkin' the scene

Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast

I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass

Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car

License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar

I'm comin' up so you better get this party started, I'm comin' up so you better get this party started, Get this party started"

I started to dance to the beat.

"Making my connection as I enter the room

Everybody's chilling as I set up the groove

Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat

Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me

I'm your operator, you can call anytime

I'll be your connection to the party line

I'm comin' up so you better get this party started, I'm comin' up so you better get this party started

I'm comin' up so you better get this party started, I'm comin' up so you better get this party started

Get this party started, Get this party started right now, Get this party started

Get this party started

Get this party started right now"

I rinsed myself off and got out, blow dried my hair, straitened it as the next song came on. I started singing at the top of my lungs.

"Yeah here we go for the hundredth time, Hand grenade pins in every line

Throw 'em up and let something shine, Going out of my fucking mind

Filthy mouth, no excuse, find a new place to hang this noose

String me up from atop these roofs, Knot it tight so i won't get loose

Truth is you can stop and stare, Run myself out and no one cares

Dug the trench out laid down there, With a shovel up out of reach somewhere

Yeah, someone pour it in, Make it a dirt dance floor again

Say your prayers and stomp it out, When they bring that chorus in

I bleed it out digging deeper, Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper, Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper, Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away, Just to throw it away

I bleed it out, Go stop the show

Choppy words and a sloppy flow, Shotgun opera lock and load

Cock it back and then watch it go, Mama help me I've been cursed

Death is rolling in every verse, Candy paint on his brand new hearse

Can't contain him he knows he works; Fuck this hurts, I won't lie

Doesn't matter how hard I try, Half the words don't mean a thing

And I know that I wont be satisfied, So why try ignoring him

Make it a dirt dance floor again, Say your prayers and stomp it out

When they bring that chorus in, I bleed it out digging deeper

Just to throw it away, I bleed it out digging deeper

Just to throw it away, I bleed it out digging deeper

Just to throw it away, Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away, I bleed it out

I've opened up these scars, I'll make you face this

I've pulled myself so farm, I'll make you, face, this, now!

I bleed it out digging deeper, Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper, Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper, Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away, Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper, Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper, Just to throw it away

I bleed it out digging deeper, Just to throw it away

Just to throw it away, Just to throw it away

I bleed it out, I bleed it out, I bleed it out"

I finished my hair and got dressed. I left the bathroom and went down stairs, as I ran to the kitchin to get my breakfast, I grabbed four pancakes and started eating.

"You are going to spend the next year at my twin sisters house, you are leaving after you play hockey, you are going to spend the next school year with Judy and her family."My mom said with a smile as she cleaned the kitchen.

"What? Why?" I yelled standing up.

"Because I'm going to Africa to help take care of the sick." My mother said sadly, my dad was supposed to go but he died last year in a robbery.

"What are their names?"I asked my mom.

"Judy my sister, her husband Ron and Sam their son." My mom said smiling.

"Fine, okay" I said sitting back down. "I'll be good for Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron for you"

"Great! Now get ready for hockey it's a hour drive." My mom said.

"Okay Momma" I said smiling.

Heres the re-do of chapter 2 (thanks to my beta Valentina Alexandrea Sparrow) VERY BIG HELP (no sarcasm )


	3. chapter2

chapitre 2

Kat P.O.V (skippe to family geniologey report)

"Hey, Kat, where do you think your cousin is?" Uncle Ron asked looking back to me

"He's probably getting his grade from Mr. Burns," I said with a tone of fake curiosity in my voice. Uncle Ron nodded.

"Are you excited about getting a car," Uncle Ron smiled. I laughed and nodded my head excitedly making my staite blonde move slightly around my face.

"Uncle Ron, there is no way I could NOT be excited," I smiled. We both looked at Sam as he ran over to the car.

"Yes, yes, yes!" He exclaimed as he threw his backpack into the backseat and got into the passenger seat.

"Well?" I asked pointedly raising my eyebrows.

"A- but it's an A, right?" Sam asked Uncle Ron worriedly a little. I looked at Uncle Ron pleadingly. Life would be totally cruel if Uncle Ron didn't count it as an A.

"Wait," Uncle Ron said as he took the paper and looked at it, "Yeah, you're good."

"YES!" Sam and I exclaimed as we high fived each other with huge smiles. We were getting our first car! I couldn't sit still I was so excited as Dad drove us to a dealership.

"I got a little surprise for you sam," Uncle Ron said as he drove into a car dealership. My jaw dropped from fake shock.

"No, no, Dad!" Sam exclaimed as he looked at the amazing cars around us.

"We're getting a Porsche?" I exclaimed with fake joy.

"No, you're not. I'm kidding. I'm not getting you guys a Porsche. For your first car?" Uncle Ron laughed at our disappointed expressions (well sams i was smearking. Sam looked at Uncle Ron angrily as I sat in the backseat patintly.

I frowned but inwardly smiled at the dealership we pulled into next.

"Haha, good one, Uncle Ron! Now seriously take us to the dealership," sam laughed. Uncle Ron gave sam a pointed look.

"This IS the place, Sam," Uncle Ron chuckled as he got out of the car. I reluctantly got out of the car to look at the cars with Sam.

"Im ganna see if i can find a good car in this shithole" i said and walked off but i could still just hear sam and Uncle Ron talking

"This place is a piece of crap. Are you sure these things even work?" Sam asked Uncle Ron. "They're all junk. Who would want any of these cars?"

"At you're age, I would have been happy with any of these cars," Uncle Ron said.

"But you said you would buy us half a car. Not half a piece of crap!" Sam said gesturing to all of the cars around us. I laughed silently and I walked around the parking lot trying to find a decent car. I paused in surprise as I saw a certin yellow Camaro with black racing stripes. I gave a low whistle as I walked up to it.

"What's a beauty like you doing in a place like this?" I wondered out loud. This is a nice car especially if you compare it to the other cars being sold here. I ran my hand across the hood of the car as I walked to the driver's seat. I smearked yup this is him.

I got into the car and admired the inside. It was in great condition especially compared to the crap in this parking lot. I moved my hand against the seat to feel the fabric. There it goes shuddering again. I put my hand on the steering wheel and imagined myself driving it.

"Hey bee" i muttered then perked up "Oh, yeah THIS is a car," I smiled. I looked up as Sam opened the driver's door.

"Wow, can you move over, kat?" Sam asked not really waiting for a reply. I rolled my eyes and scooted over into the passenger's seat. "This feels good."

"I want you to get this car, Sam. I mean come on this car is awesome!" I smiled. Sam obviously agreed with me by the way he was looking at the car. It's unanimous! We shall get the car. *hehe*

"How much?" Uncle Ron asked while Sam admired the car and I was rubbing lazy circles on the passinger seat and the car shudderd agian.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle and the custom paint job," i snorted at *semi* Uncle Bobby B started but Sam interrupted him.

"Whoa, wait but the paints faded," Sam argued. No, Sam, it looks brand new to me. Catch my sarcasm?

"Yeah but its custom," he replied looking at us. What the heck dude!

"So its custom faded?" I said as I looked at him incredulously. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, little girl," he said. My jaw dropped and I wanted to smack the jerk. "Five grand."

"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry," Uncle Ron replied. Bobby B bent down to look at us through my passenger window.

"Come on, kids. Get out of the car," he said. My jaw dropped in anger as Sam got angry too.

"No, wait, you said cars pick their driver," Sam complained.

"Yeah and this car is the one for us," I glared up at Bobby B.

"Well cars don't pick drivers with a cheap ass father. Now get out of the car," he said and started walking over to a bug car. "Now this car here is for four grand and is a beauty."

I frowned at the ugly car Bobby B was getting into. Sam sighed angrily and got out of the car. I tried opening my door i wispered "do something if you want to come home with us, but you have to let me out" but it wouldn't move . Before I realized what was happening, my door swung open and hit the car Bobby B was in. My jaw dropped in surprise as I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Katherin Kaitlynn Smith!" my Uncle scolded, shocked.

"I didn't do it, i sware!" I quickly defended myself. Sadly, I wasn't that convincing considering how hard I was laughing.

"Are you alright?" my Uncle Ron asked bobby as Sam looked at me weiredly.

"Why did you do that?" my cousin twin (we were born at the same time) smiled as he tried to hold back his own laughter.

"I didn't," I smiled calming down from my laughing fit. "Honest, I couldn't get the door open and suddenly it swung wide open!"

Bobby B started to walk towards the other cars as he talked about another ugly car he wanted to sell us. Suddenly the radio started making funky noises. I looked down surprised to see the dial turning as all of a sudden a loud, high frequency caused all of the other car's windows to shatter. I shrieked as Uncle Ron, Sam, and Bobby B all ducked so they didn't get hit by any of the glass. Bobby B slowly got up and looked at all the cars in shock.

He quickly turned to Dad, "Four thousand!"

~the party~

By the time we were almost to the park, Miles had calmed down and was no longer mad that he was in the back. Though Sam and I couldn't help but smirk every now and then. It was official. I love this car!

"Sam, are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asked reluctantly as we got closer to the park.

"It's at the lake guys. It's a public place of course we're allowed to come," Sam said trying to convince us. Uh huh, sure whatever you say bro. "Oh my god. Guys, Mikaela is here. Don't do anything weird, alright?"

"Why are you looking at me?" I huffed indignantly. I pointed at Miles as we got out of the car, "He's the one who will ultimately humiliate you!"

Sam rolled his eyes and started walking towards the group. Miles followed right behind him. I sighed and grudgingly started following after them. My eyes narrowed dangerously when I saw Trent remembering what sam told me about him.

"Hey, bro, that car you got is nice," Trent smiled obviously teasing Sam. "What are you guys doing here?"

Sam nervously looked at Trent for a second then quickly looked back at Miles… who was climbing a tree? How did I miss that?

"Uh we're here to climb this tree," Sam stated nervously. I wanted to punch Miles for being such an idiot.

"Yeah, I see that," Trent looked at them. "It looks fun. So I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, didn't you?"

I wanted to slap myself in the face for wanting to laugh at the memory, but it was pretty funny."Oh. That? No, that wasn't a real tryout. It was research for a book I'm writing," Sam tried to cover himself. Sure, we all know you got your butt whooped out there, Sam.

"Oh, yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports," Trent laughed as he smirked. Can I rip his face off? I reeeaallly want to.

"No, it's about the link between brain damage and football," Sam fake laughed. "You would love it. Its got coloring sections, mazes, pop up sections. A lot of fun."

Sam obviously has a death wish. Hmm do I get to keep his stuff? Trent looked ready to kill Sam… until he saw me. Shit!

Trent looked over at me and a smirk came onto his face. "Well, what is a hottie like you doing hanging out with these losers?"

I smiled sweetly at Trent "Well i'm new around here and sam was showing me around cus im his cousin abd im staying at his house" then Trent tried to wrap his arm around my me telll yo u BAD IDEA.I grabbed his wrist, twisted it around, and held his arm behind his back.

"Beat Miles up anytime I don't care, but if you ever try to hurt my cousin or lay a hand on me again, I will make you regret it," I hissed. I let go of his arm as he pulled away to stop the pain. I swiftly turned around and got back into the backseat of the car. That bastard always gets on my nerves. Honestly, if Mikaela is hanging around with Trent then she isn't worth it. Who would WANT to hang out with that idiot?

I jumped in surprise as the radio came to life.

"Wonderful, you were absolutely fabulous darling!"

I burst into a fit of giggles as a talk show came on.

"Thanks...bee" I patted the seat gently. Miles and Sam came back to the car and Miles tried getting into the passenger seat through the window.

"It's called a door you dumbass," I smacked his head. I noticed Sam hadn't come into the car yet and looked up to see him staring after Mikaela. i smiled evily. this is gunna be good.

"Who's gonna drive you home?"

"Why did you do that bee?" I smacked the seat as the radio turned on. Miles looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"I'm gonna drive her home," Sam said.

"What?" Miles said."She's an evil jock concubine just let her go," Miles said.

"She lives ten miles from here. This could be my only chance," Sam replied.

"Alright, we'll put her in the back-" Miles started.

"Did you just say put her in the back?" Sam said angry.

"Hell, no, she better be the one cause Miles is NOT sitting back here," I said. To prove my point, I stretched out across the backseat.

"Alright, Miles, I need you out of my car," Sam said as he got into the car.

"What? You can't do this to me! Bros before hoes!" Miles said desperately.

"Just get out of the car," I snapped. Miles got out of the car but stared after us bewildered. I immediately felt my bad mood lift. "Ah, peace and quiet!"

"Kat, please don't embarrass me," Sam said as he started to drive up to her. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, cause I'm the one who embarrassed you last time," I mumbled sarcastically. I felt the car shake with laughter. "Oh shut up bee" i muttered

"Um, Mikaela! Listen I noticed you're, uh, walking and I wondered if I could ride you home. Oh, wait, no I meant give you a ride home in my car!" Sam stumbled trying to talk to her. i sighed, deciding to take pitty on sam, and leaned forwareds "Hi my name is Katerin im sam's cousin, would you like a ride? plus it will get you out of the heat." i said smiling

She paused for a second and then started to get in. after a few minets she spooke"I can't believe that I'm here right now," she said staring out the window.

"Oh well, uh, if you want you can duck down," Sam replied gulping. "It won't hurt my feelings."

"No, but it'll really hurt mine if you do," I said jokingly. Mikaela looked at me surprised.

"Oh. No! I didn't mean here with you guys! I just meant in this situation," she explained. "I always find myself in these situations. I just seem to have a weakness for a guy with bigs arms and tight abs."

"I think all of us are weak for that kind of guy," I laughed with Mikaela.

"Ah, well I just put that light in right there," Sam tried to smoothly flex to show off his 'big arms'. Key word there is tried. Mikaela and I both looked at Sam as if there must be a light missing in his head. i just laughed at him. then i hear him mutter something like "oh shutup Kat!"

"Are you new at our school this year? Mikaela asked looking at me then to sam. Wow, this is sad. I'll be nice and not say anything.

"Uh, no," Sam said awkwardly, "We've gone to the same school since first grade. but kat dosen't go to our school or to school at all."

"Really?" Mikaela asked surprised looking back at me. " Why not?"

"in a genius and i have already graduated," I explained trying to hold in the smirk that was almost on my face.

"Sam? Oh, you're Sam?" Mikaela said pointing at Sam.

"Yeah that's me, Sam Witwicky," Sam nodded.

"I'm so sorry!" Mikaela said embarrassed,looking down "I just never really put the name to a face."

Then Bee started making sputtering noises and started getting really bumpy as we pulled up to a nice spot with a view of the sunset. The radio started changing around to find a romantic station.

Sam was spluttering everywhere trying to makes excuses. Mikaela just gave him a look that said 'ya right'.

"Uh huh, pop the hood," she tied her hair up and got out. Sam started to kick the radio.

"Sam, stop!" I glared at him. He rolled his eyes and got out to see what Mikaela was looking at. I sighed and left them to have their 'bonding time'.

"Bee you are a troublemaker," I poked the seat, trying not to laugh.

I sighed and lay down to relax while Mikaela did her thing. i knew she loves working on cars and how easy she can take one apart and then put it back together again. I heard Sam and Mikaela talking back and forth, but I didn't pay any attention to what they were saying. Mikaela grabbed her purse out of the car.

"Bye, Kat. Good luck with your car," she said as she started to walk away. I raised my eyebrows in surprise as Sam jumped into the car begging it to come back to life.

sam got back in the car muttering "oh god, no, no,no, no, no, no, no, come on please

I smiled and put my head against the seat as I lay down in the back. I slowly ran my hand down the seat as I whispered, "Please turn on." then added "for me?"

The car roared to life and I laughed in delight as the radio immediately turned on.

"Baby Come Back! Any kind of fool could see. There was something in everything about you!"

I fell asleep on the way home and didn't wake up until Sam gently shook me awake when we got home. I yawned tiredly as I groggily went upstairs and changed for bed. I heard a knock on my door.

"What's up?" I yawned. Sam's head poked through my bedroom door.

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me out with Mikaela earlier today. " Sam asaid. I sighed.

"yuor welcome sammy"i said just before yawning agian.

"night, Katie," Sam said as he closed the door.

"night sam, Sam," I sighed comfily as I fell last thought before darkness swalowed me was ' Sam finaly got The Car, And The Girl


	4. Meeting Bumblebee

Chapter3

But I wasn't asleep for long. I snapped awake when I heard the sound of bee's engine. "What the..." I muttered as I rubbed my eyes. I quickly got up grabbed my ipod and slipped on a seater and, a pair of long black over-the-knee socks and trudged downstairs. As I got to the kitchen I heard lumping up stairs. I craned my neck to look out the window and saw Bumblebee driving off. well time to get going...

"The hell. Kat! Some douche is stealing the car!" Sam cried as we ran out the front as i followed him.

"Oh god. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! That's my car! No! No, no, no, no." Sam yelled as he charged out with me. We both snatched bikes and got on. "Dad, call the cops!" Sam yelled as we pedaled off.

"Where you going with my car, buddy? Where you going?" Sam said as we biked alongside the car.

Grabbing his cell phone out his pocket he gave 911 a call.

"Hello? 911 emergency! My car has been stolen! I'm in pursuit! Right? I need all units, the whole squadron. Bring everyone!" Sam cried into the phone. I pedaled harder and got closer to Bumblebee."No, don't ask me questions, all right? My father's the head of the neighborhood watch!" Sam screamed. I frowned and slowed down next to Sam.

Bumblebee drove to a crossing of some sort and drove through the gates. "Quick, a train's coming." Sam shouted at me as we dumped out bikes on the ground. sam gasped for breath as we quickly ran round the back and dived behind some barrels. My feet hurt from the gravely floor, I had forgot to put shoes on and was left with just my black socks. Catching his breath, sam looked over the edge. He gasped as HIS 'car' stood up and fired some sort of beam up into the sky. Sam quickly ducked down again pulling me down too. Sam pulled out his phone and began ranting. "Oh my god. My name is Sam Witwicky, and I am with my cousin Katherine . Whoever finds this, our car is alive, okay?" He turned and faced his phone towards our car. "You saw that? Since this is my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, Mom, Dad, Kat, I love you, and if you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it wasn't mine. I'm holding it for Miles." Sam continued. What the hell! I mentally screamed. I gave him a look of disgust. Sam caught my look and gulped. "No, no, wait that... Okay, that's not true. It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you." Sam finished and snapped his phone shut. "Come on." He pulled me along by my arm. I suddenly realized that I was still only in my pajama shorts and sweter. I shivered slightly as we crept forward. We came to a corner and tentivey peeked round. Suddenly two guard dogs barked and charged forward. "Ahh!" I yelped, turned and ran.

"No! No! No! No!" Sam screamed as we ran off.

"Move faster!" I yelled back. We leapt over a crumbled brick road and ran on.

"Oh my god. No, you're a good dog! Good dog! Good dog!" Sam squeaked. We ran into the dome thing and perched ourselves on top a couple of old barrels.

"Oh my god." I cried. "I don't want to die! I'm too young!"

"Whoa! Hey, hey, hey! All right! Oh! No! No!" Sam and me screamed as the dogs snapped at our feet.

"Sam I don't wanna die!" I wailed. "Fight back! Then they might run off!" It worked with sharks and bears and shit, so why not dogs? Act like prey and they chase you. Suddenly, a familiar roar was heard as Bumblebee burst through the walls. Bumblebee scared off the dogs and drove round in a circle. "Okay. Please, please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Here Kat, you take the keys! I don't want them! Car's yours!" Sam yelled, shoving the keys at me.

"Wha-" I questioned. "Look, Sam. Calm down!" I called as he ran off again. I glance at the car before glancing to were my cusine went.

Bee opened his door. i walked to him and got in. "you just had to scare him didnt you?"i asked laughing

"sorry lil' lady" he replied thru the raideo.

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up." Sam explained for the 100th time. I rolled my eyes at the stupid cop in front of us. We were currently sitting in some police office, being questioned about last night. Uncle Ron had came to get Sam and dragged me down here. "It just stood up. Wow. That's really neat." He laughed. God, I just wanna hit him Sooooo much.

"It did stand up! IT DID!" I shouted, my anger burning. The man chuckled and whistled, raising his hands up.

"Woah, calm down missy. Cat claws out?" He mimiked a cat and hissed. I glared at him. He laughed at my face and turned back to handed him a plastic pot and tissue. "Okay, chiefie. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy." He smirked. Sam gave him a confused look. "What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?" The cop questioned making moshins with his hands.

"No, I'm not on any drugs." Sam frowned.

"What's these? Found it in your pocket. 'Mojo'. Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mojo?" He sneered turning back to Sam as he held a bottle of Mojo's pills. I rolled my eyes. How the hell did he get a job in the first place? He looks like the one who's on drugs. "Those are my dog's pain pills" Sam whispered.

"You know, a Chihuahua. A little..." Dad intervened, showing the size with his hands. The man rubbed his face before purposley opening his jacket. Of course mine and Sam's eyes were immediately drawn to his gun. His eyebrows rose. "What was that? You eyeballing my piece, 50 cent? You wanna go?" He laughed. "How about you little girl? You seem like one with a temper." I sneered, hands tightening into fists. "Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you I will bust you up." He growled, leaning in closer to us both. Don't tempt me...

Sam looked at him before asking;

"Are you on drugs?"

I sighed as I got outta bed for the 3 time today and walked down the stairs and out side and waited for bumblebee to come back. I didnt have to wait long. He showed up and opened the door for my and i walked up as i got in i said in my very realistic southerin voice " Why, thank ya kindly sir" and giggled. as i sat down i heard sam shout.

"The car! The cars here!" He whispered, grabbing Mojo and running to the phone.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Sam looked back repeatedly as we turned a corner. Sam weaved through traffic but the cybertronian kept at it, following him and pushing past other cars. Sam rode onto the pavement, but Sam suddenly hit a paving stone, which had been pushed up, doing a front flip over his handle bars. "Sam!" I yelled from my spot in the car but he didnt hear me.

"Oh my god! Sam?" I looked right and saw Mikaela and her friends sitting laughing at Sam. I glared at all the girls pointing and laughing.

"Hi." He grunted out.

"That was err... That was really awesome." Mikaela sighed. I relaxed. At least she wasn't laughing.

"Well, it felt awesome." Sam coughed.

"Are you okay?" Mikaela asked.

"I'm not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a little bit. i'm getting chased by my car right now. I got to go." Sam gasped, gathering up his bike, which was actually Aunt Judy's pink one, before he pedaled off again.

Bumblebee drove past, not noticing Sam.

For 5-10 minutes i see no sing of sam. but i know whats happening. ill give you a hint : barricade.

Bumblebee (with me insided him) swung in, spinning round until he knocked the robot clean of his feet. It let out an "Oof" as it tumbled to the ground, sending seismic vibrations through the ground. the autobot then quickly drove to Sam and mikaela, and opened it's door, waiting for them to get in. "Sam, what is that thing?" Mikaela breathed.

"You have to get in the car. Get in." I ordered, Sam lightly dragging her towards the opened door.

"I don't want to." Mikaela cried.

"Mikaela, please, we don't have much time!" I shouted, begging her to hurry.

"Get in the car. Trust me. Trust me!" Sam yelled as he and Mikaela dived in. I sat in the driver's seat with my hands on my lap.

"Sam!" Mikaela cried one more time.

"Get in! Go, go, go, go, go." Sam cried as our car sped up and drove off. The police car robot transformed back into its cop car form and drove after us.

"Go Bumblebee! Go!" I yelled as we emerged through a thick dust cloud. Some sifted in through the open window chocking me slightly.

"Go, go, go, go!" Sam chanted.

"Oh god! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Mikaela screamed.

"No, we're not. No, we're not gonna die." I shouted back, trying to reassure her.

"Oh my god" Mikaela screamed out the window. We were going very fast.

"Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!" Sam reassured. I breathed reguarly as we sped up and drove off a small ramp and smashed through a huge pane of glass. I squeaked as we bobbed about a bit before clinging to the seat. Bumblebee's an amazing driver... I thought, complimenting the car on his driving skills. The cop car, however, was still on our tail. "Oh my god! No! We're gonna die!" Sam screamed. Bumblebee drove through shelves of boxes and even spun round sharply, trying to shake the robot. "Oh my god!" Mikaela gasped out the window and we spun wildly. Bumblebee sped off again, the cop car delayed for a few seconds. By now it was getting dark, and Bumblebee pulled into a power station, backing up, hiding away from the cop robot. It drove past, not noticing us, before the locks clamped down, encasing us in. "We're locked in." Mikaela hissed, trying to un-lock the car. I just let out a breath I had been holding.

"Wait, Kat. You have the keys still right?" Sam asked. I fished around in my small dress pockets until my fingers grazed the familiar metal of car keys. Pulling them out, I put them as gently as possible into the ignition and tried to turn it on. "The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right?" Sam whispered. I looked down at the ignition. I trust you Bee. You know when to go. The cop car pulled up near us and I once again held my breath. Suddenly, the keys turned in the ignition. "Okay. Time to start." Sam gasped, bracing himself. Bumblebee buzzed to life and sped forward, tires spinning wildly. I yelped out of surprise and placed my arms out onto the dashboard. "Drive Bee! Drive!" I shouted, laughing slightly as we easily dodged the other robot as it reversed. Once we were clear of it and in a large enough area, Bee spun sideways, his door opening, and chucked us all out onto the cold floor. I grunted as I braced myself with my palms but took a sharp intake of breath as Bee transformed right before our eyes. I grin spread across my face as he stood to his fall height. He was the same as the one from the movie, but my god, he was tall. "Here, Kat." Sam whispered, gently pulling me to the side. I glanced at Bee's feet as he took a few steps back, preparing himself for something. WOW! Cool feet! I mentally giggled. This was so cool. i get to met my idles.

A sudden roaring engine snapped me out my thoughts as the decepticon cop car raced head on towards us. As he approached, he transformed, sprung up, and smashed into Bee. Sparks flew as metal scraped metal. Sam quickly dragged me and Mikaela out the way. One of the hands on the police robot turned into a saw thing and spun round. Damn. I'm starting to think that he's the bad guy. A small metal robot jumped out the bigger one and made noises at us before scurrying after us. In the meantime, the cop robot swung his huge metal arms, hitting Bee backwards into a big tank of some kind. "Kat, run!" Sam yelled, as he and Mikaela took off. I tore my eyes away just as Bumblebee got up and ran off with my cusin and Mikaela. He can take care of himself Kat. Focus. I mentally scolded myself and quickly over took Sam and Mikaela. Frenzy scampered after us, nipping at our heals. He grabbed Sam, flipping him off his feet. "Sam!" I yelled. "He's got me, he's got me! Oh god!" Sam screamed as it pinned him down.

"Argh." He grunted as the crawled away, the little bot pulling his pants off in the process. " He's going to kill me!"

"Quick!" Mikaela called as we ran into a warehouse. "Look for something sharp!" I panted as I dug through boxes of assorted items. Something sharp, something sharp. My hand wrapped over a sharp, jagged blade, which I pulled out. "Like this?" I asked as I held up a small electrical saw. She nodded before I chucked it at her and we raced off.

"Get off!" I heard Sam grunt. Me and Mikaela raced down a ditch where Sam was pinned to the fence with the small robot grabbing him. I charged in, tackling the robot off Sam and holding him out for Mikaela to kill. "Kill it! Kill it! Get it, get it, get it, get it!" Sam chanted. Mikaela hacked and hacked until it was shredded to pieces. It's head still moved causing Sam to grunt in disgust. "Not so tough without a head, are you?" He growled, kicking it's head up over the ditch. I laughed slightly, before giving my Cusine a quick hug.

"You okay?" I asked panting.

"Yeah." He panted. Turning to Mikaela, he gently grabbed her arm. "Here, come on." The two of them followed me, as I had already took off, towards where I last saw Bee. I got to a large hill, where I saw Bee walking to the top. Sam and Mikaela quickly joined me, still standing a ways back. "What is it?" Mikaela asked, gazing up at Sams 'car turned robot'. I saw his right arm turn from a canon back into his arm. "Oh my god..." I breathed, a smile already spreading to my face.

"It's a robot. But like a... like a different... You know, like a super-advanced robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, it's definitely Japanese." Sam decided. I snorted and smiled wider before walking forward, closer to Bee. "What are you doing?" Mikaela gasped. I looked back at her briefly. "I'm gonna talk to him. I don't think he's gonna hurt us." I smiled.

"Yeah, I agree. It would have done that already." Sam added. Bee's thundering steps soon stopped as he perched on the summit of the hill. "Really? Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match." Mikaela hissed.

"I think it wants something from me." Sam spoke.

"What?" Mikaela squeaked.

"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page." Sam continued as he walked closer. I kept going until I was close enough to feel the strange warmth radiate of his body and to allow me to look him in the face, without me having to crane my neck too bad. "You are the strangest boy I have ever met." Mikaela growled. I just giggled a bit as Mikaela decided to speak up.

"Excuse me, err... can you talk?"

"XM Satellite Radio..Digital cable brings you... Columbia Broadcasting System..." The giant robot replied. But it didn't sound right.

"So you... You talk through the radio?" Sam asked.

"Thank you, You're wonderful, you're wonderful." He replied, through the radio, clapping and pointing a giant metal finger at Sam. I smiled.

"So, what was that last night? What was that?" Sam asked from behind me.

"Message from starfleet, captain... throughout the inanimate vastness of space... angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!" The yellow robot pointed up to the sky, meaning space, as he answered through various radio shows."Visitors from heaven? What... What are you, like, and alien or something?" Mikaela asked, giving him a look of disbelief. The robot pointed at her, as if saying 'bingo!' before kneeling down and transforming back into his camaro form. "Any more questions you want to ask?" The radio asked, as he swung a door open, inviting us in. I squealed before skipping forward and climbing in. I stopped at the driver's seat, silently asking permission. "Be my guest." The radio confirmed. I grinned and settled down into the seat.

"He wants us to get in the car." Sam breathed.

"And go where?" Mikaela asked, skeptical.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Sam smiled. "Besides, my cusine doesn't have a problem." They two looked up at me already sitting in the car. "Hurry up!" I whined. Sam chuckled before running up with Mikaela. The two piled in before Sams 'car' drove off. On the way back to the main road, he pulled up, allowing Mikaela to grab her purse and Sam to reclaim his pants.

I yawned slightly as we traveled through a long tunnel, golden lights, flying over head as we traveled along. It was awkwardly silent and I was pretty sure everyone was taking the time to process what had happened today. A few days ago we bought a car, then it turned out to be a giant robot from space! When will me and Sam ever have a normal life? I laughed slightly, thinking of Sams 'car'. I must say though, in his robot form, Bumblebee is rather cute. I blushed and giggled, quickly shaking my head to rid myself of my embarrassing thoughts.

"This cars a pretty good driver." Mikaela commented. She was currently sat hunched in the middle, in-between me and Sam.

"I know." Sam agreed. Now that they mentioned it, he was a good driver. A good cute driver. I giggled again, earning a raised eyebrow from Mikaela and Sam. I blushed and looked out the window.

"Hey, maybe you should sit in my lap." Sam spoke to Mikaela.

"Why?" She glared.

"Well, I have the only seat belt here. You know, safety first." Sam said motioning to his seat belt. Sighing, Mikaela gave in.

"Yeah, all right." She shuffled across and settled in Sam's lap, as he pulled the seat belt across them both.

"Right?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Okay. There, see? That's better. Okay."

"Okay. You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move." Mikalea slyly commented.

"Thank you." Sam laughed.

"You know what I don't understand?" Mikaela began.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece-of-crap Camaro?" Suddenly, the car screeched to a halt, the soft melody that had previously been playing froze as he became offended by Mikaela's comment. "Mikaela, what the hell did you do that for!" I snapped, trying to climb out of Bee, but my seat bealt wouldn't budge

"Whoa whoa! Oh, see? No. Get... No, that doesn't work. See?" Sam complained as he and Mikaela also piled out the car.

"Move it, you moron!" An impatient car drive shouted.

"Bite me!" I snapped at him. Great, she just had to go and do that, didn't she

Rubbing my hands along bee's dash bored i said " just so you know this alt mode is smexy"

Before them sat a new and improved version of Bumblebee. "Damn! Bee, you looking good like this too!" I laughed as I ran my hand over to the driver side door. "Sam, your cars hot." I laughed, without thinking about what I said. I immediately slapped a hand across my mouth. The radio burst to life with the song 'I'm sexy an i know it' by lmfao. I laughed it off and gently slapped the dashboard. "Just drive." I smiled as we pulled away and drove to our unknown destination.

**sorry i took so long to update**

**next ch is almost done but befor i update i would like at least 6 new reviews please :)**

**kat**

**P.S you'll get a virtual cookie :) every one loves cookies**


	5. auters note

Heey I'm looking for ideas cus my best friend that was helping me wright moved and she was my mane person for ideas so if you have any just pm me

Love decepticon gal.


End file.
